The Ball part I and II
by Aaliyah
Summary: WELl, IT'S YOuR NoRmAl MWPp fIc
1. Default Chapter Title

***********THE BALL******************  
  
  
a/n: This is my very first MWPP story ever, so be nice. Flames are welcome... exept for one that say, Quotations are our friends! Well guess what, I don't use them! Anyway, like I said... Flames are Welcome. And by the way, just incase oyu didn't know... I OWN ZILCH... Elisabith, belongs to herself(thats my friends name).  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
James Potter walked down the hall with his fellow Marauders, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Lizzy, and Reamus in the Great Hall. James, every 2 minutes gazing at his fan club of light headed girls. Sirus, waiting for their prank to begin in earnest. Usually, they only got Snape... but this itme they were going to get the entire Slytherin table! This was going to be the sweetest prank he and his fellow Marauders had ever attempted, I mean there was the Cockroach Clusters in the food. Not to mention there was going to be Red goop all over them when they didn't notice.  
  
  
He was staring at his watch, begining the countdown. 5,4,3,2,1,! Suddenly, a loud yelp came from one of the fifth years.  
  
  
"There's a Cockroach Cluster in my food!"  
  
  
Just after she had said that, a ton of red goop(red for Gryffindor) came crashing down on the Slytherin table, most of it on Snape.  
  
  
"EVANS, POTTER, BLACK, PETTRGREW(A/N: HIS NAME DOSENT DESERVE TO BE SPELLED RIGHT) LUPIN, TOMS, IN MY OFFICE NOW!"  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Whem the Marauders got to Professor Mcgonagals office, they were prepared for their brutle castigation. As much as that little prankk of yours was clever, it was also foul, tainted decayed, touched, sour,  
  
"I swear I could go on forever"  
  
"Please don't" said Lizzy  
  
"I'm SERIOUS", Macgonagal replied  
  
"No, i'm Sirius!"  
  
LOOK, I don't know what you think you 7 think you're getting away with, but i'm on to you! I'm ssooooo scared, Sirius said under his breath.  
  
On the out of the prof's office they began to think about where they were going to spend there day, since they had no classes. How bout we go to the lake? It's about 200 degrees out here. and the Squid and all the other creatures are sleeping on the other side of the lake.  
  
"Sounds good to me", Lizzy said.  
  
"Lets go to the Common Room first to go change"!  
  
Once they were all at the lake the girls layed on towels and began to tan.  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
LIZZYS THOUGHTS:  
  
L can't wait for the ball! Maybe Reamus will ask me? I hope James asks Lily, then it would be perfect!  
  
  
JAMES THOUGHTS:  
  
  
I wonder who i'm taking to the ball? ohhhh well, it's days away from now. My god, can we go somewhere without being followed byy lily's fanclub? Atleast mine dosen't follow me around, they just sit there, and gigle. Giggling should be made illegal.  
  
  
SIRIUS THOUGHTS  
  
Now, who am I gonna take to the ball? Maybe that cute Ravenclaw prefect, Leah.(A/N: SORRY, THAT WAS THE FIRST NAME THAT CAAME TO MIND) Yeah, Leah.  
  
  
REAMUS THOUGHTS  
  
I'm all set for the ball! Thank GOD the ball isn't on a full moon! Maybe i'll ask Lizzy, she's pretty cute. But I like the way her hair is all silky. But wait, maybe I should forget about this whole ball thing. If I get in a relationship, I would have to tell my secret! Maybe this ball thing isn't a good idea after all!  
  
  
LILYS THOUGHTS  
  
I wish they wouldn't follow me around like this. They've been doing this since my second year! James is lucky, atleast his fanclub just stares at him, and giggles. Mine actually follows me everywhere I go!   
  
  
PETERS THOUGHTS  
  
(Nothing, Peter was asleep on the grass)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
But behinnd the girls backs, the guys were comjuring there own sinister concoction. Okay, James wispered in a very secretive tone. When I give you the signal, were all gonna jump in the lake and ruin their tans! Sounds okay but, won't they be a little pissed? pissed shmissed, who cares. Anyway, lets go on to the shore, and within 10 seconds they were all doing a cannon ball at once, splashing water all over the gals, and Peter(A/N: haha). All of a sudden, Lily walked over to James and,,,  
  
  
  
  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, A CLIFFHANGER  
  
Just in case you don't already know, I own zilch... Please don't sue me, i'm not making money.  
  
P.S. And I know water con't ruin your tan but ohh well, MY WORLD, MY RULES!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~THE BALL PART 2~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
a/n: hey guys, just to let you know that I didn't make Kim up myself, you can e-mail her at knm1207@hotmail.cim or you can Email me at floppys@aol.com (and I don't mind IM's either.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"SLAP"! Lily had struck James acriss the face(but it didn't hurt that much because Lily didn't hit hard at all.  
  
"Why'd you do that"? Lily shouted  
  
"Why'd you do that"?  
  
"I asked you first"!  
  
"I asked you second"!  
  
"It was just a joke"!  
  
"Yeah, a stupid one"!  
  
The two Marauders didn't speak to each other for two days.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
It was the day of the match and the players were on the feild. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Sirius mounted his broom and got next to his teammate, Kim. Who was the otherr beater too. They were up in the air, Sirius of course wasn't keeping his eye on the game, his mind was on Kim.   
  
"WHOOSH! He had almost gotten hit by a buldger!  
  
  
He had decided that he was going to ask her to the ball after the match.  
  
  
"And James Potter catches the snitch and steals the win for Gryffindor!  
  
Witch would come sooner than he had hoped.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
By the time he had gotten off the ground all 6 of the Maraduers knew that he was gonna ask Kim to the dance.  
  
"Okay guys, i'm gonna ask her now."  
  
"got the courage"?  
  
"got the luck"?  
  
"Got the nerve"?  
  
**********************************************************************  
(A/N: sorrY I'M No gOod aT RoMAnTiC ScEneS LiKe ThIs)  
  
  
Hi Kim"  
  
"Ohhh, hi Sirius"  
  
"Hey,I was wonderin' if you wanted to go to the yule ball with me on Saturday?  
  
"Sure"  
  
Okay, i'll pick you up at 8:30 sharp!  
**********************************************************************   
It was the day before the ball, and only one of the Marauders had a date! But everyone had in mind who they were going to ask.   
  
  
James walked up to the girl he was going to ask to the dance. He wasn't that nervous, because he knew that the girl was bound to say yes, on the count of she was one of the most devoted members in his fanclub.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~`JAMES`~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hi Jewel(a/n: I got her name from Swift Jewel, the Software Company), I was wondering if you wanted to go to the yule ball with. He was cut off by a re-assureing yes. Okay, i'll pick you up in the Commonn Room @ around 8:30.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ `LILY`~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lily was walking down to classes by herself when Brian Chang, the biggest member in her fan club stopped her in the hall. Hi Lily. Oh, Hi Brain. Hey Lily I was kinda wonderin', doyouwannagototheballwithmeonSaturday. Well, Sure I guess. At around 8:30  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~`REAMUS AND LIZZY`~ ~ ~   
  
As Reamus and Lizzy were walking down the corridors alone. Reamus asked her. Lizzy, do you wanna go to the dance with me? Sure, I don't have anyone else to go with,  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~`PETER`~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
nOBodY lIkEs pEtEr   
  
A/N: i'lL FiNiSh tHiS iF I GeT tEN GoOd rEVieWs  
  
dIScLaImER: I don't own anything you reconize, Please don't sue me, I'm not making money   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
A Comedy, A Tragedy, And A Bucket Of   
Popcorn; Part One  
  
Chaka: --chibi form of herself hopping up and down like a crazed idiot—I JUST GOT BACK   
FROM THE DIGIMON MOVIE!!!! WALLACE!!! IS!!! TOO!!! KAWAII!!! AND TAI,   
IZZY, JOE, TK, MA- --sees Yama eyeing her and shuts up—  
  
Hikari: --hopping up and down and shouting bishounen names as well—  
  
Yamato: God help me…  
  
Chaka: This fic is in honor of the digimon movie! (in a theatre near you, SO GO SEE IT!!!!!!!!)   
  
Wallace: WOO HOO!!!! Hey people! I'm a friend of Chaka's and I finally found a digidestined   
I resemble, (personality wise too!) so I'll be joining this little team and help write the fics and   
hang out at Chaka's house at all hours of the night and pop up in the authors notes, alright?   
OKAY!!!  
  
Yamato: YEAH-HAH!!! Another guy on the team! I'm not all alone anymore!  
  
Chaka: oohh…. Hikaaaaa, someone's been neglecting disclaimer duty.  
  
Hikari: Hey, New person has to do it, and I'm not the new person anymore, so make Wallace   
do it!  
  
Chaka: Oh right! I almost forgot, initiation! Wallace, time for your first disclaimer!  
  
Wallace: --ahem—Chaka does not own digimon or any of that stuff.   
  
Chaka: --large watering eyes—I'm so proud…   
  
Hikari, Yamato, and Chaka: WELCOME TO THE TEAM!!!   
  
Chaka: oh, nevermind, I was going to do this with just the digimon characters and me in control,   
but my evil side's getting the better of me again, so my good side will just have to suffer in the   
fic.  
  
Matt: You have a good side…?  
  
Kari: Lesson number one Wallace, never provoke Chaka.  
  
Wallace: Why?  
  
Kari: observe.  
  
Chaka: --bashes matt into a coin shape with a computer monitor—  
  
Sora: A computer monitor?  
  
TK: Yeah, she smacked him with the tower last night so she had to use the monitor.  
  
Sora: What about the scanner? She hates that more than anything.  
  
Tai: Okay people, we have a new person and a deranged author's good side with us today, so   
we'll have to make due. Now, I hear the new digimon movies out…  
  
Joe: oh come on! We all acted in it, and we know exactly what happens!  
  
Chaka: --twidling her thumbs—not all of us…  
  
Yolei: But Chaka, you've already seen it six times.  
  
Wallace: Six? Whoa! You must think I'm really cute!  
  
Chaka: Absoloutley true!  
  
Matt: --goes scarlet—She was going because of me!  
  
Davis: No way, I was in it the most, so I must have the most fans! THEREFORE, she MUST   
have gone for me, and she and Kari do everything together, so Kari must have gone for me!   
KARI THINKS I'M CUTE!!!!!  
  
Cody: That's pretty dillusional.  
  
Izzy: Ain't it the truth.  
  
Tai: PEOPLE!!!! What movie are we going to go see?  
  
Chaka: Something romantic… in a dark theatre.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops while Matt blushes a bit, making Chaka blush back.  
  
Joe: No one get any ideas, this is comedy, not romance.  
  
Kari: --looks at TK and whines—Awww…. No fair…  
  
Davis: --starts to cry—  
  
Yolei: That's rather disturbing…  
  
Wallace: Chaka's evil half usually is. Then again her good side is never exactly sane either…  
  
Ken: Let's see a horror film, I need ideas.  
  
Sora: Wait a sec, you're not really supposed to be here, are you? –yells at Chaka's evil side—  
YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I'M NOT SITTING IN A DARK THEATRE WITH THAT   
CREEP! THE ONLY CREEP I SIT WITH IS TAI!!!!! –blush—  
  
Tai: --blushes back--  
  
TK: We sure do blush a lot around here.  
  
Joe: You said it…  
  
Chaka: --sweatdrops—My evil side needs to shut off the computer and walk the dog… guess   
we'll have to do this in parts! Ta ta all you people out there! –drags off Wallace, Kari, and   
Matt to help her walk the German Shepard named "little one"—I'll write more next time!   
Promise!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
